Ace Alive
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: Ace is alive, He woke up on an Island and get kidnapped by someone who hates his father. Will he survive the tortures and Odds? Wait before I forget he have an amnesia. ON HIATUS!
1. Living ---

**Hi Guys! Yes I know it took so long~ to edit this story..**

**But at least I manage to edit now than never and Please check my other stories.**

**Constructive criticism, Flames and other stuffs are welcome here. **

**Warning: I'm not a native speaker of english, My real language is different. I am just a student so expect grammatical errors.**

**And I'll change some things here.. **

**On to the story~!**

**Edit: Beta'd by Amorphous Sapphire. Arigato gozaimass!**

* * *

The sound of whip touching my bare- bloodied- skin could be heard, I pressed my lips even harder trying to suppress a scream.

A grin appeared on my tormentor's lips, laughing sadistically .

" What happened brat? Lost the energy to scream?. Aww too bad- " He said as he roughly pulled my hair closer to his face.

" - You don't have a choice but to scream, Because that's what I want and I'll get what I want " He said as he push my body to the cold bloodied floor.

He kept on, my lungs burning. Gasping for air, I fell to the ground. The tormentor laughed thinking I'll finally scream- But, No I wouldn't- I couldn't.

" Useless shit, I still don't know why master is keeping a piece of trash like you" He said spatting every word. He was about to attack when ' Master ' came with men- more of his slaves, barely dressed and more healthy than the ones in the cells that are starving to death. But I couldn't care less about them, slaves are slaves dressed nicely or not we're all the same.

Ever since that day... this has been my new life. This is my destiny, they say. Because I am just useless trash.

They've already repeated it many times, even in my sleep I can still hear their voice.

" You're a son of a Demon! You don't deserve to live! "

" Useless trash! "

I chuckled darkly, I remember when I asked them. When I asked master why I don't deserve to live, why are they doing this. That's when I learned not to speak if not asked by the master

_**-Flashback-**_

_**3rd Person's POV**_

" Why? " Ace asked breathlessly

The tall silver-haired man, stopped in his tracks. Not bothering to face the bloodied teen

" Why are you doing this?- Why I don't deserve to live?- " Ace said clutching his chest- It feels like burning. He tried to lift both of his hand that were bound with Sea-stone cuffs

The man, smirked and turned his heels to face the bloodied teen. Crouching to the teen's eye level

" Because your the son of my enemy. The man I hated the most, The man who calls himself ' king ' The man who took everything from me. Your demon father, Gol D Roger " He said

He smirks and snapped his fingers " And you are not allowed to speak, My pet. But as an exception for a newbie like you.. They will at least be a bit careful. Boys- Start the procedure. Saint Charles will be glad to see this man with his mark. " He said as he left

The group of men, Grinned sadistically. Two of them grabbed the teen roughly at his shoulders and dragged him to their special room for markings.

Tied to the bloodied wall with chains, Ace hung loosely obviously out of energy. He was innocent and new the world so he didn't know what they were going to do. His senses also refused to work properly.

The furnace was turned on by them. A metal plate with a carving, The carving ; The hoof of the flying dragon

Immediately, After heating up the metal plate they pushed the plate to the teen's skin.

Ace screamed out of pain, he thought he couldn't scream anymore. But he's wrong. Until he became numb to the pain. He didn't realize that they're finish already.

_**Ace's POV**_

" I didn't know you were the quiet type, Pet " His master said with a smirk

Instead of answering I lowered my head.

" Tch, Bring him to the cell. I don't want to see this trash face until night, He will be leaving at Midnight according to St. Charles orders" Then they took me to my cell.

Dragging me by the collar attached at my neck. I was holding on to the chains hoping to ease the burning pain in my wrists.

He throw me into the cold empty cell, I curled in a corner feeling the could touch of the metal bars beside me.

Slowly my eyes shut adoring the cold ground I lay on the floor.

_**I shot my eyes open, I was In Darkness**_

_** Complete and Utter darkness, Dirt surround my body.**_

_** Desperately I struggled to dig the dirt.**_

_** After I made a hole, I climb up**_

_** I scanned my surroundings, The grass beneath me, The salty air, The seagulls flying.**_

_** I just realize... that I couldn't remember anything and panic slowly crept into me. I turned around trying to figure out why, I don't remember anything.**_

_** I froze when my eyes gaze hit the gigantic monument beside where I am,**_

_** Edward-Newgate**_

_** Tears slowly formed on my eyes, Anger and Guilt filled my mind.**_

_** My mind is asking ' Why ' Though I don't know why...**_

_** I heard footsteps, I turned around to meet two men**_

_** They stopped at their tracks when they saw me.**_

_** " I-Is that- Fire-fist?! " One of them exclaimed**_

_** " I-Imppossible! "**_

_** Why?, Why is it Impossible) ., I asked them, out of curiosity :**_

_** " Why is it so Impossible? " I asked**_

_** They took a step back " S-stay away! "**_

_** I looked at them obviously confused.**_

_** Then a silver-haired man came, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Nearly falling**_

_** " Fire-Fist " He said with pure disbelief**_

_** Something about him made me flinch and move backwards,**_

_** " How- How did you live after that? How did you live after Akainu attacked you at the War of the best? "**_

_** I stared at him, War of the best?**_

_** " W-what? " I said taking another step back.**_

_** Something clicked in the other man's mind, his shocked emotion was replaced by a smirk that promised nothing but pain.**_

_** He snap his fingers-**_

I opened my eyes as I breath heavily, I stand up to try to calm myself...

It wasn't a dream... It was a memory.. The start of all their tortures

" Oi Did you heard? About Marco the Phoenix? " A voice said that I think is from one of the slaves guarding the cells everynight.

Marco the Phoenix.I turned my head to the two slaves

Why does that name sound so familiar? Why everytime I hear laughter and cries at the same time? Why every time I'll hear that name I always think of family?

The other one nodded and answered " Yeah, I heard he is now a yonko. He replaced Akagami right?

* * *

**Leave a review  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	2. Bad feeling

**Konnichiwa~! Minna-san!**

**Kya! Marco- ****_sama's _****birthday is near! Ooh~ October 5th, Why are you one sunday T^T. Yes I have a problem with the day; Sunday. I can't do it on Sunday T^T**

**Anyway, leave a review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, I do not own Oda, I Do not own Marco- ****_sama , _****Luffy-s****_ama O_****r anybody in One piece**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Edit: Beta'd by the wonderful: Amorphous Sapphire  
**

* * *

_**3rd Person's POV**_

_**~ Moby Dick ~**_

The Gigantic ship rocked with the waves, near the railing stood their First division commander- He didn't want to take his Captain's position - Deep in thought he crossed his arms and tensed his shoulders while looking at the rocking waves of the ocean.

" Troubled? " A voice asked from behind, Their 5th division commander Vista asked, taking note of the blonde's tensed posture.

Thought it looked like the blonde didn't hear or notice Vista. The larger man sighed as he went next to their captain- something he still refused to be called-

" Hmm..? " Marco said finally noticing the larger man. Vista shook his head lightly with a chuckle

" It isn't like you to not notice a person either behind you or in front of you. Whats troubling you, Marco? " Vista asked while looking at the blonde.

Marco let out his breat - He didnt't know ehy he was holding it in and loosened his shoulders a bit.  
" ... I have a bad feeling about our next destination, yoi " Marco said.

" In the Lilith Island? "_**( A/N: Yeah, The One I used in my other story can't think of any names. XD )**_

Vista placed his hand under his chin, " Hmm, I know that the Island is peaceful and such... Well that's what it was like a few years back, I don't know anything about the Island now... " He said

" Land Ho! " A person from the crow's nest declared. The 16th division commander came.

" We need to restock our provisions, I'll bring my division with me. We already have the list of things we needed all we need is your permission " Izo said

Marco nodded before speaking. " I'll come with you, yoi " He said. Izo raised an eyebrow but dismissed it eventually.

" Just hurry " The man in kimono said as he left to his division.

**_Ace's POV_**

I felt the cold water run through my body as I shot my eyes open, I actually haven't sleep at all in days. I just can't the nightmares keep bugging me in my sleep, My nightmares seems so true that everytime I'll woke I would check if there's a hole in my chest. But all tahat's there is a scar, a scar shaped like a fist. But it can't possibly true. Because if it is. I should have been dead

" Oi, Get up! You will be meeting St. Charles later! " With that he pulled me up roughly as he pushed me away from my cell.

We went in to a room, The room was filled with blood, it was all around the room, splattered across the walls and ceiling. Chopped body parts all around.

A head is hanging on the ceiling, It's neck is tied with a rope that connects with the ceiling. An arm was laying around the corner beside an Axe.

Were they trying to get rid of me? I chuckled darkly, took them long enough.

" What are 'ya laughing at brat?, Tch. You're lucky that St. Charles needs you and Master told us not to hurt you " He said with a growl

" Tch, I Still don't know what's so Important about you. Stupid trash " The other slave said

Important, Huh. Now he's important. Che as If anything is going to change.

They grabbed the hose and ordered " Strip brat " He revealed his thin body, Bruised all over his body a scar on the middle of my chest.

* * *

**So the last scene is them washing him.. Sorry for the short chapter~! But I'm so~ Busy thinking about Marco-_sama's _birthday.  
**

**I haven't finish my fic for him~ And Guess what I just discovered.. WE HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY THATCH!**

**Thatch: Eh? Really**

**Me: Yes! Really~!**

** Marco: How did you know his birthday, yoi? He didn't say it or something... **

**Me: I searched at the Internet!**

**Marco and Thatch: ... Right...**

**R &amp; R~~! I luvyah Marco-_sama_**


	3. Disbelief

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! _XxFire-PhoenixxX _here!, So whatsup? having fun with school and stuffs?**

**Well I'm not, Expect late updates Minna-san. Well because I really want to catch up with our subjects**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece I only own the ruthless monster who the slaves call ' Master ' and the idiotic guards and other people...  
**

* * *

Ace's hands are tied behind his back by the cold chains of kairoseki. While being guarded by the slaves own by who they call St. Charles, Ace coughed blood as he's being pulled to the ship own by the Celestial dragon.

It was midnight and supposedly the people is in their house for The Celestial Dragon who is the same **_sick bastard_**who tortured and Who thinks he just can own anything in the world, Is the same one who put a curfew at the Lilith Island.

Ace's condition is nowhere near good, He has a problem on breathing, His head aches and he's coughing blood. One of the guards is talking to someone on a den den mushi.

The moon is full, The sky is dark blue , They're near the port when Ace's gaze hit someones gaze. A face he use to know with a blank stare Ace's gaze lingered longer at the man's appearance

His hair is blonde a well-trained body that can make any girls linger ( _**A/U: Oh no- Erase that! You're making the story yaio! )** _\- Okay erase that, The Author will hate me for saying that. He's wearing a purple un-buttoned shirt revealing a silhouette of a cross and a crescent, A sky-blue sash around his hips. His skin looks pale and dark-ring under his eyes probably because of stress. He stumble back to the dark alley where he is

" Oi St. Charles said that we'll sell him to one of slave-trades at Sabaody archipelago, They found a way to make a new slave-trade without any one who is not a noble or a Celestial dragon knowing " One of the guards said

The chains clashing to each other sounded through the silent streets. The men laughed " Finally! They're getting rid of this junk! " They laughed. " But I don't think it's enough, I mean a son of a demon like him doesn't deserve to be passed by I think he deserves to be killed, Am I right? " Then there laughter got louder as they led Ace to the port.

Ace became numbed to their insults and tortures. They are right after all, He doesn't deserve to live.

* * *

_**Marco's POV **_

We decided to find supplies at night time, After they discovered that the Island is own by a Celestial Dragon. After all, the least they wanted is a fleet of Marines following their tracks.

I sighed tiredly, After the encounter with Teach a lot of problems came. Teach disappeared after our encounter, After getting back the Gura Gura no mi back, Teach didn't show up in a month which is very confusing base on his confidence on his-self, He trust himself that he can take anything now.

I shook my head as I went out my cabin, Izo and Haruta is bickering on something. I sighed and smiled fondly, They may have been so noisy and so but its still different from the Thatch and Ace bickering sometimes

" It's the same! I really don't see the difference between Jeans and pants! " Haruta exclaimed

Izo is near on tearing his hair apart " How can you not get it?! It's easy! "

" It is not!, Right Marco?! " Haruta said tilting her head to my direction

I shook my head with a chuckle " Oi, You two still fighting about that?, yoi "

Haruta crossed her arms " I mean what's the difference they're both can cover your legs and stuffs. So what's the difference! " Izo ran a hand to his face " Argh I give up! " He said while stomping away. Haruta huffed her cheeks and kept on murmuring about ' Stupid Okamas '

" Commander, We're going " A member of Izo division informed me, I nodded and went to them

* * *

As expected the streets is already empty, No street lights so it's hard to see through

We went Shop to shops, Leaving money of course. We are still a huge crew and it will be unfair if we just leave the store empty and I am sure too that this town too collect tax for the celestial dragon

I waited for them to finish, Leaning to the wall while running my hand through my hair. Luffy and Sabo, Ace's brothers is causing trouble too. But it's not unusual now that Luffy is near Raftel. Our distance is not too far but we like to stay in this part of New world to protect some Islands.

I turned my head to the men laughing loudly, It looks like their transporting a slave. Even how much I want to save the man their transporting Its better if I stay out, Not now that most of the crew is still wounded after a battle with the Magma-man

My eyes stopped when I saw a familiar tattoo, A familiar face that I haven't seen a long time. That I believe its impossible to meet again after the war happened. Confusion and Disbelief rushed through my body as I stumble back.

" A-Ace "

* * *

**Yay Cliffhanger XD. * Dodges attacks from angry readers * Okay, Okay sorry! I promise the next chapter is better than this...  
**

**Leave a review!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	4. Start of the cat chase

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san~! I'm back!**

**Valeria Aurelia: _Woah, Hold your horses! Here's the update!_**

**sam-free15: _X_D Mwuahahha beware of cliffhangers!  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ I d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ own One piece. **

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

* * *

**-Chapter 4: Past-**

Disbelief washed through my body, No it can't be Ace. H-He's dead a long time ago!. It can't be Ace!... But I'm not dreaming, Am I?. He's truly alive, Isn't he?

My hand curled to a fist, Then does it mean that we just let them take him? While us still believing he's dead and still mourning about him. H-He's being tortured by some sick bastard?. I've got to save him, I've got to save him

" Marco? " Izo said.

" Izo, Call the others. We're going to follow someone " I ordered as I rose from the ground and shifted to his Phoenix form.

Izo lifted his eyebrow. " But why? " I gritted his teeth, Those sick bastards are going to pay. " Just go call them, yoi! I'll meet you at the port! " I shouted as I shift to my Zoan form and ascend to the sky.

' Damn it! Where are they? ' I thought. I scanned the whole Island from above.' Shit ' I thought as I spotted the celestial dragon ship which is far-away from this Island. deciding not to waste any time. I descend and went to the crew.

* * *

**_Ace's POV_**

I curled in the corner after they pushed me to my new cell.

I wonder who could that man be?, Why is he so familiar?, Why do I feel fondness when I saw him?

Questions filled my mind. Who is he?

**_" The world hates us for what we are, you know... It makes us happy... Even if it's just a word... "  
_**

I tilted my head to the other side, Where did the voice came from?... Why does it sound so nostalgic?

I heard boisterous laughter from above, Probably from the deck. " Ha! Finally! We're getting rid of **_it_**! " A voice said from the deck.

" Hahaha! Yer' right! Finally! The master decided to get rid of **_it!_**" Another voice said

They kept on cheering. I knew it, They are going to get rid of me.

I could only careless. What filled my mind was the man from earlier, Who is he really?

* * *

The sun ray passed through the porthole, The smell of booze lingered through the whole small room.

I haven't sleep yet, Since my encounter with the stranger I saw in the middle of the night. Voices and blurred faces kept on popping in my head

" Land ho! " A shout was heard from the deck.

* * *

**_Marco's POV  
_**

" What?! " The commanders exclaimed

" How the hell is he alive?... Oi Are you sure its Ace? " Haruta said

I gritted my teeth we're just wasting our time here. We need to move fast! " Fucking sure as hell, yoi. Now if we wouldn't move they'll be out of sight! " I exlcaimed out of frustration

They nodded, Each of them lead their division back to the ship before anyone from the village see them and report them to the Island's owner

Rakuyo came " Oi Marco do you think we should call Luffy or Sabo? I mean they are Ace's brothers too " Rakuyo said.

" Oi but how can we tell them? They wouldn't just believe it like that " Namur argued. I sighed they're both right, They deserve to know. But I'm sure none of them will believe easily

* * *

**Yey~! Update!~  
**

**R&amp;R~!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	5. Auction

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Watashi wa futatabi modottekita! Watashi wa son'nani anata no subete o ketsujō!**

**XDD What I mean is, I'm back! I miss you all so much!. 0.o Woah, I just realize the simple ' I'm back ' In English is so long in Japanese. Anyway, Thanks for giving my story a chance!**

**sairakanzaki: _Yeah Marco! Faster before you lose Ace again!, And here's the update! _**

**Sara ( Signed in as Guest ):_ XD Yeah, Arigatou gozaimasu! ( Thank you very much! )_**

**Anyway, On guard! * Clashes sword *  
**

**Warning:_ As I said at the first chapter, I'm not from a country where their language is English. My language is different from this language and I'm just a Grade 7 student **_so expect grammatical errors. _**_**

**Disclaimer: I ʇou op own One piece**

* * *

**3rd Person's _POV_  
**

The Auction was dead silent after hearing the next slave name. Everybody froze at their seats even the announcer can't believe what he just read. Jaw hanging loosely and A certain pirate smirking.

There Ace stood at the middle of the stage, Hands tied with kairoseki. A cold empty expression on the teen's face,

After recovering from the shock, The announcer continued. " Start with 25 million beli " He said with a smirk knowing they'll earn a **_lot_**

The nobles and Celestial dragons keep on betting until a **_certain_** member of a**_ certain_** pirate group stood from his chair and walked calmly to the stage.

No one notice him for they are distracted with the excitement rushing through their bloods, Heck even the nobles forgot their betting with a celestial dragon. The pirate unsheathed his sword and just a blink of an eye all of the nobles and celestial dragon laid on the floor swiftly loosing blood. The announcer dropped his mic and shakingly stumbled on his feet.

The pirate paid no attention at the announcer and went to Ace who didn't seem to be fazed by what the pirate did.

" I believe we have some business to do " He said with a smirk and destroys the chains connected to the ground. He roughly grabbed Ace's body and lit his cigarette. He throw a glance at the trembling announcer " ... And My apologies "

Their stood the announcer looking like he's going to piss himself at any moment.

After leaving the small auction house, The pirate placed Ace at the ground. Ace didn't seem to be bothered he didn't fought the pirate's grip. That made the pirate think that the job of breaking him is done already

He grabbed the baby den den mushi at his pocket and smirked, " Tell captain, I got the key for him to escape Impel down "

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers everywhere! XDDD  
**

**Can you guess who is this _pirate_?. I already left some clues but just in case you didn't notice them I'll list 'em here:**

**He uses a sword, An just a blink of an eye he killed all of the nobles**

**and His sarcastic remark in Impel down after killing the marines. " My Apologies... "**

**He's a smoker. **

**He's a pirate ( Well obviously.. * rolls eyes* )**

**So that's it for today's chapter! **

**Reviews= Inspiration = More chapters = Everybody happy **

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	6. Cat chase

**Konnichiwa Minna-san~! 'Sup?, I've been pretty busy lately because of school projects and stuffs... **

**Sairakanzaki: ****_Yeah, Marco _****will ****_save him.. But I just realize if I made him save Ace that early. The story too, Will end early and go all crappy... So yeah.. _**

**SilverToMo: _;) Don't worry I'll tell you soon~! _**

**Warning: Meh, You already read my warnings in the past chapters so... Yeah**

* * *

The pale man laughed after his fellow crewmate told him about his catch.

" I didn't expect him to still be alive... I'm sure the Marines will be glad to have him as their soldier. Now that Mugiwara is on his way to Raftel, They'll be pleased to have the king of the late pirate king as their soldier against the Pirate king " _**Laffitte**_ said.

_**Shiryu** _huffed the smoke out of his lungs and smirked " Also tell Captain that he might still have a chance at the 'One Piece' treasure "

_**Clank!**_

Shiliew heard light footsteps behind the door, He knew exactly where those light steps came from. It surely belong to a highly trained person and the scent of Cherry blossoms. He smirk and grabbed the unconscious teen and jumped to the manhole, Just as Izo heard a sound he barge out of the auction house. He didn't saw anything but he _**smelled** _the fragrance of Mint smoke. Izo cursed at this and Immediately rushed to Marco, Not even noticing the Manhole beside the door.

* * *

" Zehahaha he's alive, Huh? Zehahaha " Teach laughed after receiving a mail from one of the guards, The guard was indeed paid by Laffitte and, Of course it wouldn't be fun if you didn't blackmailed the guard

_**Black Moby dick-**_

Marco slammed his fist at the railing while cursing a long colorful string of curses, Its confirmed Ace **_is_ **Alive and they let him slipped! After interrogating the shivering announcer they also learned about Shiryu being here in the Archipelago. Marco is sure what they're next move is. Their whole efforts of bring the bastard to Impel down will be trashed if he succeed. Not only they lost Ace, They Islands they were protecting too will sure be dangered

" Damn it! " He cursed again. How was they supposed to find Shiryu?. He turned to the man again begging that its just minutes passed after the incident so they can still chase him

" Say did he just left after Izo came? " Marco asked the shivering announcer. He gulped then nodded shakily

" Vista tell the navigators to got to the next Island swiftly! We need to go full speed, yoi! " He ordered. Then glance at the Announcer. " And Izo throw this man overboard we don't need him anymore, yoi " Marco said while slamming the door. Well its true he is not needed anymore, They've free the slaves already and stuffs

* * *

The jaw of the marine hang loosely After hearing that the Golden prince is alive. After the fleet admiral notice his reaction while answering the den den mushi he went to snatch the den den mushi.

" Who's this " The admiral asked- Demanded.

" Ah, Long time no see fleet admiral Sakazuki " The voice from the den den mushi greeted

" Laffitte " The admiral said with a growl knowing that the man was supposed to be in the Impel down

" Don't worry Fleet admiral, I wouldn't cause trouble We just want our captain back with our subordinates "

" And Why do you think I'll free your captain " Sakazuki said

" Ah, That's because we're giving you something you might use, Exchange of the captain is The golden prince, Gol D Ace "

* * *

**Hahaha I'm evil, Am I? Muwahaha * Dodges from thousand of pitch forks and torches * **

**Sorry sorry! I just can't make it anymore longer! Its hard to use the computer if you always have an annoying brother waiting for his turn. Tch, When I get into college I'll buy my own laptop! * puffs cheek * **

**R &amp; R!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

_**C̶̷r̶̷a̶̷z̶̷y̶̷ ̶̷e̶̷n̶̷o̶̷u̶̷g̶̷h̶̷ ̶̷t̶̷o̶̷ ̶̷b̶̷e̶̷ ̶̷y̶̷o̶̷u̶̷r̶̷ ̶̷a̶̷u̶̷t̶̷h̶̷o̶̷r̶̷**_


	7. shall we?

The Fleet admiral agreed at the pirate's offer-Without the Government knowing-. One would say that they wouldn't agree for the exchange. But that is if you don't know the Fleet admiral enough

Only a fool will believe that the Fleet admiral do not have anything beneath his sleeves, Only a fool will believe that the pirates don't have something too. Of course both league have something to fight with. Because only a lazy man or a fool will bring nothing in a war, They need weapons, Of course

They were of the Fleet's admiral desk. The members that was present are, Laffitte, Vasco, Avalo and Catarina. They were hiding after their captain's capture, The Whitebeard pirates captured their captain with a little help from The Luffy

" Where is he " Akainu asked- Somewhat demanded-

" Now, Now, Don't be impatient Akainu " Laffitte said with a mysterious smirk, obviously hiding something. The fleet admiral _**Do not** _want to be play with.

Akainu's temperature became hotter, Growing impatient to the pirate. " Now, You don't want to burn us when we still have a deal to make, right? " Catarina said.

Much to Akainu's annoyance. He turned his temperature back to normal and seated at his chair.

" Where is he " Akainu repeated his question again.

" But I think you're forgetting something, Fleet admiral " Laffite said while tapping his shoes, Doing his usual tap dance.

" I will only bring your pirate captain scum if you bring him here " Akainu said stubbornly. Then Vasco was answered " Oh, Sorry but no can't do Fleet admiral. We need to see our captain first before we give the former second division commander of the Whitebeard crew " Akainu narrowed his eyes as he put the last of his cigar at the ash tray

" No, You will bring him here whether you like it or not. If you wouldn't bring him back. You all will be thrown into Impel down, Your captain scum might want company after all " Akainu said. " Ah, But if you do that Fleet admiral. You wouldn't get your perfect weapon against The D brothers and All the Whitebeard pirates " Laffitte remind the Fleet admiral.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... Somewhere in the seas**_

The cold metal cuffs wrapped tightly around the raven's bony wrists, The chilly wall he was leaning on was no better than the metal bars keeping him in. Ace learn to just adjust with his new owners, Sure they're not like the ones before. And he is sure that they're planning something involving him.

But he could only careless, He doesn't know what was keeping him alive anymore.

Was it the desperate need to see the sea again?, To Live around freely? He don't know why is he keeping that thought while he know that he cannot ever be free again.

A man wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat came behind the rusty metal door.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, But I can't just bring myself do more than this!, Ugh, I lost inspiration... **

**But a review will absolutely utterly no wonder or whatever that have the closest meaning to those words I just typed, will help!**

_**The Blazing **_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

_**-Signing out**_


End file.
